Grimm Tales
by potato-o-gold
Summary: Celeste is nowhere close to being a normal teenager, she is until she transforms into a fox. Her kind is running from the infamous Grimm Brothers ancestors that now must live through all there tales. It will also highlight the life of Jason a normal guy that comes in contact with Celeste and her leash. It is also, and manly based on Chanda Hahn's books, An Unfortunate Fairy Tale.
1. Chapter 1

The shadows fell behind me as I raced over the fallen trees and branches that had fallen on the path. Running was my weakness, or our weakness I should say, this is why it was the main focus of our training. We started the courses when we were four, to fit in as normal students in the school system humans attended. Our main goal was to fit in, for if we stood out we would be huge targets. If you were ever found you basically had no choice but to kill yourself or else your whole leash would be located. This was our worst fear, many didn't even want to be in this plane. We were forced here, to play out the stories of the Grimm.

Our kind was associated with the vampires, humans and bats in one, they were careless allowing humans to see there true form. We were much more careful, thats why we had no "nickname" such as vampire. We were just regular humans, that is until we transformed into our true self, a fox. Many were only this when they were forced to play a part in a Grimm's fairytale, when a new Grimm took place and replayed all the stories. Why the original Grimm Brothers felt the need to add us to over twenty of there tales, I will never know. Why they put us as the threat in so many when we just sat back minding our own business other wise. But this was our fate, a fate we had to play or were exposed and murdered by all the other creatures put in those tales. As a kid we were put in school, and in training, both in order to survive. At sixteen I was a Junior in high school, thinking I was now past the point were I would be pulled in. The latest Grimm was doing so well already through seventy stories and going strong. When out of nowhere he died, not of the threatening life he was forced to play, but of a regular old shooter. A for gods sake, now a new Grimm was taking power.

I walked in to school, a new one I might add the third in a week. Everyone was scared of becoming a new play piece so we moved, and moved, and moved again, so many times I lost count, my parents said we would most likely stay here. We might actually be safe. I was one of the few that got to stay with my parents, there was a better chance if we separated. The adults went one way the elders another leaving the kids together. Their plan, to pull the stories force away from us. I along with three others went to this school, just enough to be protected but not to draw too much attention. Rose was my best friend, the only girl my age, we became really close after training together from the time we were six, before that I just trained with Walter, he was a year older but never took anything seriously, the exact opposite of his best friend Osbert, he was the strongest, almost like my brother, we were all kinda like a family, growing up together. Not many kids stuck around the leash so the few that did got extremely close especially because whenever we separated we were all together, meant to protect each other. There were nine of us here hiding while trying to gain some sort of child hood others seemed to have at birth.

Going to first period with Oz, one of three classes we shared. Every class I had with one of them, this allowed us to stay more protected. The one class I didn't have with any of them, due to scheduling errors on our part, was my sixth period acting class. We attended an arts school, one of the top in the country, both Rose and Walter joined band, this was far from the average school band class, they actually formed bands, making videos and everything. Osbert on the other hand took a drawing class, he was a true artist, amazing at this, I guess being that deep helped develop this talent. I shared three classes with Oz, two with Rose and one with Walter. We only had one class we all shared, english forth period.

I along with Rose walked in together from third, one of the few classes we shared. Walter was already sitting in the back chatting with a group that has come to love him, he's such a people person, it's so weird he ever became friends with Oz. He nearly blends into the wall just sitting back observing everything and everyone. I guess thats kinda how me and Rose are, she flirted with every guy she saw, I was more like Oz, thats how we became so close. I went to sit beside him now. "Hey" I said,

"They have been fawning over him all day. It's kinda annoying" he greeted

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Rose is getting a lot of attention?"

"Does she ever not?" I retorted

"Good point, she just asks for it constantly, you would be getting just as much if you did that too."

I stared at him with a questionable look on my face, soon class started and the day went on.

We went our separate ways to Sixth period, sitting in the back, we had assigned seats, the chair next to mine stayed empty till the last person entered. I swear my heart stopped when he stepped through the door


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear, after getting only a coulee hours of sleep I was still exhausted. But today was another day of school, unlike any other, i thought reaching over to turn the agitating alarm off at my side. Last night seemed to be a haze, I rarely stayed out all night, even with my mom out, and especially on a school night. I only remember going over to Ryan's house, he threw a party since his parents were gone, of course there was alcohol but I didn't drink any. That is not the cause of my memory loss. Once I came up with the conclusion that only time could reveal what had happened I got out of bed and got ready for the day that rested ahead of me.

I pulled into the schools parking lot and proceeded to my usual parking spot. It always amazed me no one took it before I got to school, It was one of the best places, close enough to the school with easy access to the road when school ended. Of course the main reason no one took it must have been because of the mob that made this section their property, that mob of course was my friends.

When I stepped out of my car Ryan started going on about "all the shit that had gone down last night," Abby, my girlfriend since freshmen year, we were now seniors, came up hugging on my arm claiming me too all the girls who dared to walk with in twelve feet from me. I interuptted Ryan's rant.

"Thats awesome dude but did you happen to notice when I left last night?"

"Uh…I think it was somewhere around twelve when you left, can't be certain though, I was, you know kinda busy" He said glancing in Jenna's direction (the school slut.)

"Yeah, thanks anyway" I shrugged Abby off and headed into the school, off in the distance the prettiest girl I had ever seen was stepping in side. I had never seen her before, which was odd, I knew everyone in that school. I couldn't help but wish to see her again, hopefully a little closer up.

I went through the whole day trying to find this girl, I almost gave up after searching all day. Then walking into acting class just as the bel rang, Abby always made me walk her to dance, therefore making me late…but thats not the point, the point is their she was, sitting beside the only remaining seat, mine. I smiled as I approached my desk, well our desk. "Hey," I said taking my seat, "I'm Jason."

"Hi" She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, "Celeste" she said reaching her hand out.

I of course sat staring dumbly at her hand for a few minutes before realizing I was meant to shake it, at that point I did so.

Soon class started, but I couldn't help but watch her the whole time, waiting for her to glance my way


	3. Chapter 3

_I was under the water, a huge force holding me there. My heart was slowing, my lungs were filling with water as I was unable to keep my breath held. A sickening screech was blocking out all other sounds. Somehow this bone shattering howl was clear even with the pressure of water in my ears. This seemed welcomed me to the darkness as I lost conscienceless. _

I woke up then, not knowing were I was for a second or two before I released I was safe in bed. The nightmare, what I hope was just a nightmare, left me shivering under my covers. I attempted to go back to sleep, but this seemed like a worthless task. Unable to feel safe on my own I slipped out of bed and creeped over to Oz's room and knocked ever so slightly, he opened it a moment later. It was almost like he knew I would come knocking on his door at three in the morning.

"Bad dream?"He asked, I have been having nightmares for days now. This usually occurred when the Grimm's power was building, only a few of us had this, almost a tracking device to inform us of the danger growing around are leash, I was one of these few "lucky" members. We were relied on in times of danger. The nightmares continued to build lately, building the terror it caused. I couldn't hold back, I fell into Oz's arms and wept for the pain it would cause are family, are friends, and are world. He held me a while trying to sooth my tears. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered that everything would be all right. He allowed me to fall asleep in his arms that night. His warmth protecting myself from my nightmares and the feeling it caused, of being all alone in the world.

I awoke the next morning, after the first full nights rest I've had in over a month. The whole time we've been here. I turned around to see Oz watching me, I smiled up at him.

"Thanks" I said

"For what?"

"Allowing me stay in here, I actually slept" I joked.

He let out a deep laugh, "Sure anytime" He smiled "actually enjoyed it" He stared at me for a while. I looked down and smiled to myself.

"I better go get ready" I whispered, I stood up and walked out leaving him lying down where I once sat.

**Jason's point of view**

"Hey mom" I said walking into a breakfast of pancakes and sausage and gave her a kiss on the cheek "thanks" I said, it was my favorite. Ever since my dad died we've gotten a lot closer, it was now just me, my mom, and my brother Austin. Since he's only eight dads death was a lot harder on him. He never had a dad to teach him how to throw a ball or how to catch. I did these things instead, not wanting him to miss out because of something he had no control over. Because I am a baseball player, one of the best in the state, this part was easy for me, the hard part was being there for him like dad was for me.

"Hey sweet heart, two?"

"Yeah, I couldn't survive on just one."

"I'm sure you couldn't" she laughed, she then put a plate in front of Austin and ruffled his hair "When are you planning on getting your hair cut, when it reaches the floor?"

"Okay first it's not that long, and second I like it this length."

"So you'll get it cut on Saturday" She asked, he just stared at her untill we all burst out laughing.

I rushed out the door in order to get to school on time…on time for me, in all actuality early but I hated having to rush to first period and have the tardy slip following at my back. I pulled into my usual parking place and jumped out. Walking up Ryan came and greeted me. "Hey dude whats up?"

"Not much I said" grabbing his arm and pulling him into our usual bro hug. "Whats up with you?"

"You know the usgh,(shortened usual, don't know how to spell it, feel free to inform how you would i'm curious) been practicing your swing for the season?"

"A little" we meet on the baseball field when we were four and we've been best friends since. Although he was, more or less a jerk sometimes, that could never take away the years of friendship we've had, all he's done for me and I for him.

"Yeah me too, if only I could rely on instincts and not practice"

"I would pay for that day to come around" I joked, we separated to go to first period and later would meet up at lunch.

I walked through the lunch line getting a meal of pizza and milk. Then I walked over to the table that Ryan was already seated at and placed my tray down. Thats when he brought up how he was wanting to date Jenna once again, he wanted me too talk to her, we've always been wing men to one another but Jenna was just not right for him, he needed better. Now that I thought of it, he said the same when I started dating Abby. We ended up agreeing, he finds someone else if I brake up with Abby, so thats were I was needing to decide what to do.


End file.
